Overseer of the Devil's Lab
by Devourer of Gods
Summary: "I've heard rumors that the Empire found the sacred land of those mythical Espers. Maybe those rumors were true after all..." pre-game FF6 fic; first person narrative; focuses mainly on the Magitek Facility and the Gestahlian Empire
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Follow an inspector who was reassigned to overseeing the Magitek Research Facility, and witnesses the horrors that will unfold before him.

**Contains**: some spoilers; violence, blood, and gore in later chapters

**Author's** **Note**: This in the POV of a character simply known as the inspector. This takes place before the events in FFVI. R&amp;R/critiques are optional, but would be very much appreciated.

* * *

When I first entered the facility, all I could smell was iron and smoke. The sound of machinery cranking and clashing at full capacity was deafening. How did these scientists work in this place? Well, I suppose that really wasn't any of my business. I was merely an inspector, sent here to make sure the building was being maintained properly, and find no visible hazard to worry about.

I was being led by one of the scientists. He was babbling on about something, but I couldn't quite hear him, nor did I really care. I opted to sight-seeing this old building, of which I've done countless of inspections over the years. The facility was heavily guarded, I noticed. More so than usual.

"Have you been certified and debriefed?" the scientist was asking as soon as we entered an observation room, which reduced the loud sounds that threatened to destroy my hearing. I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked back.

"Certified and debriefed? For the new facility?" the scientist repeated, pointing out the glass window. I was a bit annoyed, but I looked out the window and was amazed at what I saw. There was indeed a new facility being built, with large cylindrical tanks being prepared. Two of the tanks were already occupied with strange creatures I've never seen before. I've heard rumors that the Empire found the sacred land of those mythical Espers. Maybe those rumors were true after all.

I realized I was silent for too long and gave a nod. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my ID, handing it to the scientist. He looked it over and was satisfied with my certification, handing back my ID. He walked toward the sealed door, punching in a code in the keypad. The door slid open and we walked down the flight of steel stairs. We entered the main walkway and met with the chief of genetic engineering, Cid Del Norte Marquez. I knew of this man, knew of his genius and his works. I was suddenly curious about what his new project was here at the facility.

"Sir, the head inspector is here," the scientist announced. Cid dismissed the scientist and approached me.

Cid shook my hand and said, "Welcome, inspector. The Vector Armory is just about ready to be fully operational. We just need your final once-over and signature."

"Yes, let's go over the forms, and you can walk me through the new facility, professor," I said. It was such a routine thing, yet I was beginning to feel excited and anxious. Although I did well to hide my excitement, I honestly couldn't wait to see if the Espers were really here.

Cid led the way and we entered a small office. He walked over to a desk littered with paper and folders. He was shuffling through the mess until he found a dark blue folder, taking it up. He walked back to me, handing me the folder.

"Are these the forms?" I questioned as I opened the folder. I skimmed through the paperwork.

"Yes, along with the most recent report on the facility and subjects," Cid replied. "Now then, I'm sure you're here to see them, too, right?"

"Them?" I raised a brow. The chief nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked out of the small office and down the grated steel walkways.

"The Espers," Cid said, a proud smile forming beneath his bushy mustache. "Once the armory turns over to the Magitek Research Facility, the real research can begin."

"So, the rumors were true," I said, mostly thinking aloud.

"They're not simply rumors, inspector. The Empire really did capture Espers," Cid chuckled. "I've been working on a small scale of extracting magic from the beasts. Infusion is the key. Soon, mankind will be able to use magic, just like in the old legends."

"Has this infusion been tested on people?" I asked.

"Not yet. I've been told the Capital will send some potential candidates once the facility is back in operation," Cid responded. We approached a large metal door, sealed with a keypad on the wall. Cid used his ID, quickly sliding it into a slot, and then punched in a code. The large door slowly slide to the side and white mists rolled out, obscuring my vision for a moment.

Once the mists cleared, my eyes grew wide at the sight of the sacred beasts, sleeping in those large, cylindrical tubes. Even though I was just told these creatures were very much real, to see them in person was awe-inspiring.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Cid smiled back at me and I just nodded. I was completely speechless. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to see these creatures up close. That would have to wait another day.

Cid led me away from that giant chamber with the tubes to show me the other rooms available for viewing. I had to push my enthusiasm to the back of my mind and focus on my job. This inspection wasn't going to complete itself. I had to admit, though. I was quite satisfied with the short glimpse I got of the mythical beasts. However, I was going to learn a hard lesson in the coming weeks, when the Magitek Research Facility became fully functional.


	2. Chapter 2

The inspection had gone without a hitch, and the Magitek Research Facility was rapidly completed within days. That was great news for the scientists working there. I on the other hand, was getting ready to send my completed report to the council. I was in my office, getting dressed in my formal uniform and making sure everything on in order. Once I felt I was good to go, I headed for the door and opened it. There stood a young man with a large burlap bag, his hand raised to knock on my door. He stared awkwardly at me for a moment before composing himself.

"Sir, the Emperor has requested your immediate presence!" the young lad announced. I nodded at him and he scampered off to finish delivering mail and whatnot. I suppose I could give my full report to the Emperor directly.

I walked down the carpeted hall, passing by portraits of old heroes and generals. Several soldiers greeted me with a salute as I walked past them.

I made it to the throne room and poised myself before nodding at the guards to open the double doors. I walked in with my head held high, approaching the throne where Emperor Gestahl sat. I paused at the bottom of the three steps, getting down to one knee and bowing my head.

"Please stand, inspector," I heard the Chancellor call. I stood up, straightening out my uniform and standing at attention.

"You've requested for my attendance, Your Majesty?" I asked. The Emperor gave a nod.

"I heard you've finished your report," he responded. "Speak." I opened the folder in my hands and read off my report. I was five minutes into my report when the Emperor stopped me. I gazed up at him, waiting for him to speak. "Tell me, inspector. How would you feel overseeing the facility?"

I blinked at him for a second. "Am I being reassigned, Your Majesty?"

The Chancellor spoke up, "You know the facility inside-out, and you have a good eye for people. It'd be a great opportunity for you."

"I agree," the Emperor added. "Oversee the facility and the infusion project. I need you to report to me weekly."

"I will do as you ask, Your Majesty," I bowed my head. I gazed up and the Emperor had dismissed me. I turned to leave the throne room. I headed down the hallway, wondering why I was being reassigned. I made my way out of the fortress of a palace.

I paused to look over at the courtyard, where new recruits were being inducted into the army. I couldn't help but to smile. I remember when I left Albrook to join the Gestahlian army. It's been years since I climbed up the ranks and eventually landed this spot as head inspector. Most of the new lads down in the courtyard looked about fourteen years of age. Just about the right age to join the military, I'd say.

I heard footsteps approaching me and I turned to my right to see who it was. It was a young blond man in military attire. He stared up at me with brilliant blue eyes.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant," he greeted with a salute.

"At ease, soldier," I dismissed his salute and he put his arm down. "What business has you here?"

"I'm heading to the supply closet, sir," he promptly replied.

"Ah, they stuck you with latrine duty?" I asked, giving an amused smile.

"Yes, sir," he said, a subtle frown creeping onto his lips. I only chuckled lightly and patted him on the shoulder.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Private Palazzo, sir," he responded.

I nodded and said, "Well, Palazzo. Here's a little tip: climb the ranks as quickly as you can."

He gave a nod and I could almost see his mind take in my advice with much consideration. We had a bit of idle chatter and went our separate ways.

I was heading for the council room to give my report on the Magitek Facility. What a strange turn of events. I suppose a little change up in my job description couldn't hurt. After all, I just had to babysit scientists, right?


	3. Chapter 3

I was given an office at the new facility; a windowless room with brand new, white walls. I could already feel the boredom overcoming me as I stared at the empty space. Maybe I should beg for my old job back. I rather enjoyed being head inspector, eying people and workspaces with unbiased, harsh judgment.

"Is everything to your stipulation, sir?" a young blonde woman asked. I gave a nod. She waited at the doorway, expecting me to give her an order. I just waved her away and she left me alone. I walked over to the wooden desk, dropping my box of documents on the chair. Unpacking and getting settled in was going to be quick and easy. However, what do I do after that? Go out into the main facility? Mingle with the scientists, when I have no clue what's going on? Damn, why did I agree to this? There were too many questions and too many 'what ifs' going through my mind.

"Ah, inspector! I heard you were coming here," Cid suddenly appeared at the doorway. I gazed at him, a little surprised.

"Yes, to oversee this infusion project of yours, Prof. Marquez," I said.

"Oh! So, you really have been reassigned!" Cid chuckled. "I'm sorry they stuck you down here, inspector. If you like, you can visit the heart of the facility and watch my colleagues work with the Espers."

I gave it a thought. "Yes, I should do that. Maybe get a better handle of the new facility."

"Good! Come with me so I can give you the access codes and update the ID readers," Cid motioned for me to follow.

"Hold on, I still need to put this stuff up," I said, pointing at my box of documents.

"Let the secretary do it," the professor said, brushing off the matter. He called for the young woman who was here earlier.

"Yes, sir?" the young blonde had walked briskly over.

"Lynn, take care of the inspector's office," Cid ordered and the blonde nodded, entering my office and immediately working on the box. The professor then looked at me and said, "Alright, let's get going!"

Cid had shown me which coded door had what access code, and which ones required personnel ID to enter. It was annoying, but I had to remind myself that I sent an order for this kind of security. An incident occurred a few years back, when the Vector Armory was a mere armory of sorts and a vandal managed to get the access code. They tried to sabotage the Empire's military weapons and supply. The vandal was eventually caught and imprisoned.

Once the tour was all said and done, the genetics professor led me to the heart of the facility. At last, I was going to be seeing these Espers up close and personal. These mythical creatures that I've only heard of in stories and folklore when I was a child; I never dreamed of actually seeing one. Cid led me to the research facility and I was overwhelmed by my initial feeling of excitement. Before me within a smaller cylindrical tank, was one of the sacred beasts.

The first creature was smaller than I imagined, but it still impressed me beyond words. It looked almost foxlike, with long ears and a brilliant ruby embedded in its head. Next to that foxlike creature was a large green beast, in which I could only describe as a monstrous, long-necked boar. Its tusks were visible, sprouting upward in a menacing display. I noticed it had one closed slit for an enormous eye and a tuft of bright red decorating its broad head. It was an imposing creature, that was for certain.

I stared at these two in fascination. How incredible. To actually be able to see these beasts that were once thought to be creatures of lore. I looked back at the professor, who was talking to one of the scientists. He glanced back at me and finished up his conversation.

Cid approached me and said, "Magnificent creatures, aren't they?"

"Indeed," I nodded in agreement. "Are there more? Or is it just these two?"

"There are others, but they're still full of vitality. They needed to be quarantined before we can move them into the infusion tanks," Cid replied.

"How long does that normally take?" I asked.

"It depends on the beasts," the professor responded.

More sacred beasts, huh? I figured I take a chance and asked, "May I see the rest?"

The professor gave a shake of his head. "I'm sorry, inspector. It'd be too dangerous. The first time I let any of my colleagues get close to the Espers, half of my team became incapacitated. I believe the Espers may have attacked my team with some kind of powerful psychic link. None of them have recovered, and they're still at the medical wing."

"When did this happen?" I raised a brow. This was the first time I was hearing about this.

"About six months ago," Cid replied, giving out a heavy sigh. "The other Espers are in confinement, being slowly induced."

"Induced? As in, pumping them full of chemicals?" I couldn't help but to frown at this notion. "Wouldn't inducing them have ill effects for the infusion?"

"We didn't have any other choice," Cid began to explain. "It was the only way to keep my remaining team safe. Besides, I doubt anesthetics will cause any problems to the beasts."

"Still, it'd be wise to keep a medical team nearby when you begin this infusion," I advised.

"Of course! We'll have the medical staff present at all times," the professor assured me. "Now then, inspector. Let's get you set up in the system."


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed since I've first seen the Espers. A month since anything really interesting happened. I spent most of my days signing papers for weapon shipments to be relocated, and approving policy changes to the facility.

Everything was moving at a quick pace for the Magitek Facility. The scientists had moved many of the Espers into the heart of the facility. It was nearing the time for the infusion experiment to begin. Perhaps by the next annual, the Empire will have soldiers with the gift of magic. As I gave my weekly reports to Emperor Gestahl, he seemed rather thrilled with the progress. If I had paid more attention, I'd say Emperor Gestahl was a little _too_ eager for this project to begin. But, it's not my place to question my Emperor.

My secretary, Lynn walked into my office, placing a stack of folders on my desk. I looked up at her. "What's all this?"

"You requested for candidates last month, remember?" Lynn said, smiling at me. "These just arrived."

"Ah, right. Thank you," I smiled back. My attention to past dues didn't linger very long. I focused mainly on what's in hand at the moment, so thank goodness I have a reliable secretary. Lynn was a quick learner, well-spoken, punctual, and had an excellent memory. There was just one tiny problem with this charming girl.

Lynn was a married woman, but I can't shake the feeling she had her sights on me. I had best be careful not to get caught up in her wiles. Her husband was known to be a jealous, war-hungry Colonel, and I don't want to get involved. Gods damn me, if I ever get caught up in an affair with this beautiful blonde woman...

"If you need anything else, sir, just let me know," Lynn said with slightly hooded eyes. I gazed down at my papers and nodded to her, pretending not to take interest in her flirtatious tone. She left my office and I breathed a sigh of relief. Women really are scary creatures. To be able to lure a man into temptation just with a single gaze and a shift in body language. Had it not been for my strict discipline, I would've given in to her unspoken demands long ago. That aside, I'm not one to touch another man's woman, even if I did have her consent.

Brushing aside that inkling of desire, I looked at the small stack of folders. There were at least ten folders. Each folder contained information about the potential candidates for the infusion. I skimmed through them, all males between the ages 14 to 25. Most hailed from Albrook, and most still had families to go back to. All, but one. The name on the folder said Kefka Palazzo. I opened the folder and saw a picture of this candidate. He looked familiar and it was bothering me. Had I met this young man before? Yes, I do believe I have met him once before. I just don't remember the circumstance as to how we met, but I know I've spoken to him.

I read his profile and took note that he was an orphan. He lived at an orphanage in Maranda, and once he turned fourteen, he left to join the Gestahlian army. He's been in the army for a year so far. I felt that this lad would be a good candidate. Well, to be completely honest, I'm worried about this project. If I had to choose anyone, I'd rather not choose someone with a family in the immediate area. Infusion was still very new and highly experimental, or so I've been told multiple times.

I looked over the rest and picked out four more potential candidates. I got up, gathered up the five folders, and headed out of my office. I made my way through the steel halls and corridors. Machinery whirled and droned all around me. It still baffles me how anyone can work with all this noise. I had a hard time adjusting to my new office the first few days because of all the metallic clanking in the distance. I imagine I'd go deaf and mad, if I had to work out here where the noise wasn't muffled by office walls.

I arrived to Cid's office, and fortunately he was in. Usually, the geneticist was out and about. He was often hard to get a hold of. It was always a wild goose chase with this man, as I've sat in his office time and time again, asking multiple scientists to search for him. Luckily, today wasn't one of those days.

Cid was writing in one of his many notepads, scribbling gods know what. I approached his desk and he looked up. "Welcome, inspector!" He got up to his feet, putting down his black fountain pen neatly on the notepad. He smiled and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I know this is early, but the Empire sent a few potential candidates for your project. If you approve, I can sign them off immediately and they'll be on standby for whatever procedure that needs to be done before the infusion begins," I handed him the folders. He quickly skimmed the names and looked back up at me.

"Thank you, inspector. I'll keep these on hand," he said. He paused for a second before adding, "Although, the Chancellor stopped by earlier this morning and informed me about using test subjects before the actual infusion takes place."

I stared at him for a moment, taking in what he just said. "What did he propose?"

Cid let out a sigh, knowing his answer was going to upset me, "Prisoners."

I glared at the geneticist, "What?"

"More specifically, dead men awaiting the executioner's axe, or the noose," Cid quickly added, as if that was going to quell my anger.

"I never heard nor approved this," I snapped at him. I know Cid wasn't at fault for this sudden request, but I was quite livid. I won't stand to be bypassed so long as I'm in charge of this facility. Unless the Emperor himself allowed for this, I don't care who spoke to the professor. There are procedures and protocols to be heeded. If anything in this facility is to change, it comes to my attention, first and foremost.

"I know, inspector. That's why I told Chancellor Tyber to hold off on that order until he spoke to you, first," Cid said. I took a step back, taking in a breath to recollect myself. Of course, Chancellor Tyber never did stop by my office to inform me about this. That man was rather shady at the best of times.

"Thank you for letting me know, Prof. Marquez. I'll speak with the Council about the matter," I said. I left his office as he bid me farewell.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood before six members of the Gestahlian Council. They were old hardened veterans who earned the Emperor's trust, former generals and warlords, that sort of thing. The first time I met with them, I was certainly intimidated by their presence. Now, they've come to rely on my reports. Basically, I was their royal courier, filling them in on what's going on in and around the Empire.

Today's visit was a little different. I had brought up the issue about using 'dead men' for the infusion project. The Councilmen were on the fence on the matter, at first. Dead men were going to die, anyway, and using them before using our own soldiers seemed like the best option. However, if word got out that prisoners were being used in experiments, it'd look bad and the Empire's ethics would be questioned by the general public. We certainly don't want to mar the Emperor's image, now do we?

"I think we should extend the process to dead men. Work out all the kinks before infusing our own soldiers," one of the Councilmen said.

"Although I agree we should keep our own safe, our people and our allies would frown upon such exploits," another added.

"Convince them that these dead men are monsters," an elderly and haggard Councilman said.

"Why not _use_ monsters?" the man next to the tired Councilman asked.

"That'd be absurd," a raven-haired Councilman snapped. "Humans and monsters aren't from the same stock. It'd be pointless to test on actual monsters."

I sighed as the six men talked over each other. It was going to take days, perhaps weeks before I get an answer they all agreed on. By the sounds of it though, they all seem to be leaning to using dead men. The main issue to this topic was the Empire's ethics. I gave my input when they asked for it, but for majority of the time I was sitting in this conference room, silent. Two hours passed on and they were still tossing the topic back and forth. Their discussions were beginning to die down. Nothing had been concluded yet, and the first of the Councilmen rose from his chair. This meeting was done.

"Lieutenant," the head Councilmen called and I gazed up at him. "We'll have to debate more on this when Emperor Gestahl is available to meet with us."

"Of course, sir," I nodded, getting up from my seat. "Is there anything you'd like me to report to His Majesty?"

"Only what we've discussed so far," the head Councilmen said. The other five departed the conference room and he motioned for me. As I walked over to him, he continued speaking, "I believe we're all in favor for using dead men for testing. However, we'll have to be discreet on which dead man to send to the facility."

"What did you have in mind, sir?" I asked.

"Most are due for public executions," he said, leaning back in his chair. He folded his hand on the table and I quickly got the feeling he wanted me to speak.

"And... very few are due for the firing squad," I said back to him and he gave a single nodded.

"You've always been quick on the draw," he chuckled. The head Councilman sighed and rose to his feet. "More than likely, you won't have to come for the next meeting. You'll be notified once the decision's been made."

"Thank you, sir," I said. He dismissed me and I headed out in the direction of the Emperor's throne room.

My report to the Emperor was short and sweet. He didn't say much other than he'll meet with his council sometime within the week. With nothing more to say, he released me. I thought about calling it a day, but I remembered I still had a few things to sort out at the facility. I may need to speak with Cid on the situation as well.

I headed down a few flights of stairs and into a long corridor. I walked past an open door and paused when I heard a child crying. I took a couple of steps back towards the room and peered in. There was a woman, a nurse trying to soothe a crying baby in her arms. I had never seen children inside the castle, let alone infants. I took a quick glance at the baby, whose face was red from crying. The infant had a head full of blondish hair and those little hands were balled up, flailing about as if trying to escape the nurse's arms. Curiosity got the better of me.

"What's her name?" I asked and the nurse let out a small gasp, facing me.

"Oh! You startled me," she smiled meekly. "Her name? It's Terra."

"That's a lovely name. Is she your daughter?" I asked.

"O-oh, no. I'm only looking after her," she replied.

"Where are her parents?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't disclose that information," she responded. Another nurse came into the room from another and approached me.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave," she sternly said, placing herself between the door and frame. She clearly didn't want me to enter. I only nodded and went on my way. I heard the door slam shut behind me.

How odd. I don't think the Empire ever stowed infants within its fortified walls. It was unheard of. I knew of soldiers with children of their own, but they would never bring them inside the main palace. It's even stranger that the girl's parents couldn't even be discussed. It's unusual and suspicious.

I was back at the research facility and found Cid in his office. He was talking to one of his colleagues when I stepped in.

"Inspector," Cid got up and told his colleague to step out. He faced me. "What can I do for you?"

"I just got done speaking to the Council. Nothing's been set in stone just yet, but by the sounds of it, they seem to be in favor of using dead men for the project."

"I see," the professor said.

"How's progress with the Espers?" I asked.

Cid looked down to his desk and shuffled through some papers. He pulled a clipboard with a thin stack of sheets on it. He flipped through a few sheets and said, "We've subdued two this month. The rest are still active."

"Any complications?"

"No," Cid looked up at me. "Inspector, you look fatigued. Maybe you should call it a day?"

"There's a lot of work to be done, Professor. I can't just leave—"

"You needn't worry, inspector," Cid chuckled, patting my shoulder. He had a cheerful smile under that bushy mustache. "We'll be fine here. You go rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

I didn't argue any further. I thanked him for his hard work and left his office.


End file.
